Turbine engines, such as those utilized in commercial aircraft, often include vane assemblies within the turbine, compressor, and the mid-turbine frame. The vane assemblies are referred to as fairings. One type of fairing utilized in some example turbine engines is a full ring fairing, where the entirety of the fairing is constructed of a single, monolithic piece. The fairings are subject to a flowpath environment which is hot, and can include circumferential hot spots where a portion of the full ring fairing undergoes more wear relative to the remainder of the full ring fairing. As the full ring fairing is a single integral component, the entire component is scrapped or repaired when the wear at the hot spots exceeds a wear threshold, even when the remainder of the full ring fairing does not require repairs.
Thus, the hot spots limit the life of the full ring fairing to the lifespan of the wear at the hot spot specifically, and the potential lifespan of the full ring fairing is reduced.